Belle
by amfds
Summary: Because we all love Brittana fluff! This is a series of one-shots based on Santana and Brittany's family life.
1. Belle, Beauty and the Beast

**Hey, guys! It's me again! I've returned with a series of one-shots based on Santana, Brittany and their daughter Belle. **

**Now, you should know every chapter will have a different setting, like every other one-shot. In this chapter, Santana takes Belle to the cinema.**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything! **

* * *

><p><strong>1: <strong>

Belle is 3 when she goes to the movies for the first time. Her Mama is on tour and her Mami wants them out of the house. She says it's a beautiful day and they should be enjoying it.

Belle asks if it's ok they go to the movies without Mama, but Mami reassures her by saying Mama has already seen this movie a hundred times and she won't be mad; besides, in a few days, she'll be back home and then, Belle can come with both of them to the cinema.

While they're in line to get the tickets, Belle looks around; the cinema is a noisy place, and she can see many little kids like her coming out of one of the rooms, each with a balloon in hand. She wonders if she'll get a balloon.

"Come along, beautiful", her Mami says, pulling her softly behind her. They head to the escalators and Mami tells her to not grab to the handrail. She remembers entering the living-room once, and hearing Mami on the phone saying it's not hygienic to hold to the rail, and she'll do as her Mami says.

She asks Mami what the movie is about; she knows they'll need glasses to see it. It's in 3D. Mami says it's a surprise and that she'll love it. Belle doesn't question it; Mami's usually right. She also says it's her one of her Mama's favorite movies and she's set.

They enter a big room, not before Mami buys a big bucket of buttery popcorn. She says it's not the best they could be having, but this is an exception, for it's the first time Belle's at the movies. They also buy Lemon Ice Tea for Belle and Coca-Cola for Mami.

The room is really big and has the biggest television Belle has ever seen. There also a lot of kids with their daddies and mommies, and even a few bigger kids and adults alone.

They go to their seats, and Mami helps her taking off her coat.

"Are you excited?" Mami asks as she takes a handful of popcorn from the bucket. Belle can't help but nod and number all the reasons she's excited: because it's the first time she's at the movies. She repeats it over and over, in different words, so Mami doesn't think she's thinking like a beginner.

The lights go out and Belle holds a breath in anticipation. The first things she sees is the Disney logo and castle pop up and she squeals. She hears a few people shushing and hears Mami snap at them. Then Mami turns to her and smiles:

"You have to be quiet, beautiful. Other people don't like noise while they're watching a movie, understand?" Belle nods and focuses her attention on the big screen. She loves all Disney movies.

The main character is a brunette girl, just like her; she's pretty, like her. She's incredibly surprised when she hears that the girl is also named Belle!

"Mami, I'm Belle too!" She whispers, trying not to disturb everyone else.

"That's right, beautiful", her Mami smiled, "this is your Mama's favorite movie. Can you guess how you got your name?

"After Belle?"

"Hum-hum." Her Mami confirms and smiles at her. Belle just looks in wonder. She was named after a character from a movie.

Belle lets the conversation die for a while, and centers her attention back to the movie. By half time, she is completely in love.

When the movie ends, Belle is floored.

"I assume you liked, hum, beautiful?" Her Mami laughs.

"It's my favorite movie now, as well, Mami! I like the Beast, just like Belle! I felt so bad for him…but now they'll be happily ever after, and have lots of babies and dance all night long!"

Her Mami laughs as she starts twirling in front of her, doing really good pirouettes; ones her Mama would be proud of.

Belle doesn't know what hit her, but even when they're already walking to the car, she's talking about the movie. As a boy passes them, with his mommy and a balloon, she remembers she wanted one. She looks up at her Mami and sees her watching her sideways.

"You want one?" Belle nods because "duh, Mami!"

They change paths and enter the store again, and Mami gets her the prettiest balloon: it's blue and has big stars all over it.

When they get to Mami's car, she helps her to her car seat and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"My own little Belle." She murmurs and Belle smiles because she has the name of a movie character.

During the ride back home, Belle sings "Tale as Old as Time" and plays with her balloon while Mami listens. When she sees their house approaching, Mami eyes her through the reviewer mirror and says:

"It's almost dinner time, so when we get home, I want you to be a good girl and go wash your hands straight away, ok?" Belle nods, because she knows what comes after dinner.

"And then?" But she still likes to ask. She sees Mami smile.

"Then we call Mama."

"I can't wait to tell her I'm Belle!"

"I'm pretty sure she knows that already, beautiful. I'm pretty sure she always knew."

Mami's voice appears to be distant but Belle could care less; today she went to the movies for the first time, she's pretty sure she is an enchanted character, who happens to be a princess, and Belle just _knows_ Mami is going to call Mama sooner than she said because she has that gleam in her eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm back because I just couldn't resist. I know I have yet to update my other story "Gone in the Night", but don't worry, I will. This is just a little something I couldn't get out of my head, because as much as I love Faberry, I also a soft spot for Brittana xD<strong>

**Now, you're VERY welcomed to leave ideas for chapters. This fic is for you, afterall. **

**R&R**

**Xo, MissAMSousa**


	2. Asthma

** Thanks for all the notifications and please, keep reading and leaving ideas you'd like to see written in this series. **

**Blocking Brainwaves: THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUGGESTION. I AM, RIGHT NOW, TAKING CARE OF THAT CHAPTER :D**

****This chapter is named: "Asthma"; yeah, a little obvious. **ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>2: <strong>

Brittany was in her office, in her dance academy, that afternoon, when she received a phone call. It was Mr. Davies, Belle's principal. Apparently, her daughter had been missing classes and, to make it all a hundred times worse, she had gone to the hospital. Belle was asthmatic and smoking was extremely dangerous for asthmatic people.

She was frantic. She left her work right away and, on the way to the car, she called Santana.

"B, you know I'm in a meeting." Santana spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry, San. It's Belle."

"What's wrong?"

"She's in the hospital."

"What? Is she ok?"

"Baby, calm down. According to Principal Davies, she was missing class and she was smoking and something happened. She had an attack."

"What the hell? What was she thinking?"

"When will you able to meet us?"

"Right now! I'm leaving now!"

"San, it's an important meeting. Belle's ok, and I'm going to see her. Finish the meeting and then meet us."

"I don't know, Brit…"

"Don't worry, baby. I'll call you if anything changes."

"Are you sure?"

Brittany managed to convince her wife and almost flew to the hospital.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked as Brittany ran into the front desk.

"My daughter. Belle Pierce. She's been admitted here about half an hour ago. Asthma attack!"

"Room 315."

The usually polite woman didn't even remember to thank the woman. She just wanted to lay her eyes on her daughter.

She knew she had found the room when she saw one of Belle's best friends leaning against the wall, next to the door, talking on his phone. He hung up when he saw Brittany.

"Hey, Mrs. Pierce."

"Hi, Jimmy." She managed to smile at the boy she had known since her daughter was 5, about 10 years ago. "And Belle?" Brittany asked.

"We're so sorry, Mrs. P. We didn't know…"

"What you two did is very serious, Jimmy." She shook her head. The 15-year-old nodded.

She sent him a brief smile and walked into the bedroom.

Belle was lying on the bed, dressed in hospital garments, and with an oxygen mask on her face and a needle sticking on her left arm. Brittany's chest tightened at the sight of her daughter.

"Hi, beautiful. How're you feeling?"

Brittany saw her daughter shrug her shoulders. She also noticed how Belle looked quickly behind her, at the corridor, and then averted her eyes.

"She's taking a little while longer to get here. She's in a meeting." Brittany answered a non-asked question.

"Is she… Are you mad?" Belle stuttered a little as she removed the mask to talk. Brittany shushed her and calmed her down.

"Why don't you rest for a while, beautiful? Put on the mask." She ordered as she saw Belle starting to tear the mask from her face again.

"I'm sorry" Her daughter spoke through the device.

"I know you are, I know." She cooed and sat next to her baby girl, running her fingers through her silky curls, like she used to do for so many nights, while tucking Belle in. "Rest, beautiful."

Brittany saw Belle's big blue eyes slip until they closed. The blonde woman felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders: she was here with Belle, and her daughter was safe, and soon San would be joining them and they'd be together, fending for their daughter's health.

Santana arrived not long after Belle fell asleep. Her wife didn't speak. She sat on the other side of the bed, grabbed Brittany's hand that wasn't stroking Belle's hair and sighed. Then, she kissed their daughter's forehead and looked up at Brittany.

"She's ok. Just resting." She smiled. Both her wife and daughter were masters at asking non-questions, and she was a mater at answering and reassuring them.

She saw how worried Santana's eyes were, and she knew that despite the other woman's gentleness at the moment, they'd have to have a serious conversation with Belle. This was no life for their daughter.

"¿Dónde demonios tenías tu cabeza, Belle?" Santana whispered against her daughter's head. Brittany knew her wife tended to speak Spanish when something disturbed her.

"Ella ahora está bien, querida." Brittany said with admitted difficulty.

Many years ago, even before Belle was born, she tried to learn her wife's other mother tongue. It wasn't easy, but she managed.

Santana looked up and smiled.

"Os amo."

* * *

><p><strong>Roughly translated:<strong>

**"¿Dónde demonios tenías tu cabeza, Belle?" - What the hell were you thinking, Belle?**

**"Ella ahora está bien, querida." - She's ok now, baby.**

**"Os amo." - I love you (two).**


	3. Puerto Rico  part I

**New chapter! Our favorite characters go on vacation!**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>3:<strong>

The Lopez-Pierce family usually spends their summers in Puerto Rico, Santana's home country. The Latina had lived there until she was 5 years old, and moved to the US when her Papa got a much better job as Chief Resident in Lima Memorial.

Both Brittany and Santana loved it, and where glad their little daughter liked it as well, for Belle admittedly had a blast exploring the country, mainly San Juan, where Santana's family still lived.

This year was no exception to the rule, except something made a little someone more excited. As Belle had gotten such good grades, Santana and Brittany allowed her to pick one or two friends to come with them to Puerto Rico, as long as their parents' were on board, obviously.

Belle was ecstatic and immediately invited her best friend, Alexandra, to come with them. She also invited Jimmy, but the boy would too be going on vacation with their family and, regrettably, said "no" to Belle's invitation.

As the girls had been friends for so long, convincing Alexandra's parents was no problem at all. Besides, it would only be for a month, and the girl was in safe hands.

* * *

><p>The plane ride was safe and passed normally, with the girls chatting and playing with a couple of dolls, and the couple entertained talking and spending quality time, despite being in a plane.<p>

When arriving to San Juan, Santana's parents were awaiting them. They would come to Puerto Rico every summer, as well, though they would stay here much longer.

_"Abuelito!"_ Belle screamed happily when she saw her grandfather.

_"Princesa!"_ Carlos laughed as he picked his 7-years-old granddaughter up and threw her in the air.

"Carlos, don't do that." María Lopez said as she saw her husband joking around like a teenager "You're not getting any younger, _mi amor_."

The older man rolled his eyes and set the girl on the ground. As Santana and Brittany greeted Carlos, María cleared her throat.

"And here I was, thinking that my granddaughter would miss her _Abuela_ after not seeing her for so long." She teased, looking side-ways at Belle.

"Of course, I miss you, _Abuela_. I just got distracted." The little girl said in a very Santana-like way, and hugged her grandmother's waist.

"Are you not going to introduce your friend to _Abuelito_ and _Abuela_, Belle?" Brittany asked, sneaking her right arm around Alexandra.

"Yes! _Abuelito, Abuela_, this is Alex. She's my best friend!" Belle smiled, grabbing the other girl's hand.

"I thought her best friend was a boy." Carlos whispered to his wife and daughter next to him.

María nodded and Santana rolled her eyes.

"She's a good girl. Everyone likes her." Santana whispered back.

"Hi!" Said Alexandra.

_"Hola_, Alex. It's very nice to meet you." María smiled warmly at the other 7-years-old. "Should we go now?"

"Everyone's anxious to see you." Carlos smiled, as he placed a hand on the small of his wife's back and saw his daughter placing her arm around Brittany's waist.

_"Papa_, I thought we would be the first one's to arrive." Santana groaned.

The Lopez family was huge. Santana's Abuelita had had 4 kids, and all of them had at least 2 kids, not counting with Carlos, that had settled with Santana, a much desired child, after so many years of failing.

"We thought so too, _mija_. Apparently, Aunt Bianca knew you guys were arriving today, and warned Pedro and Pablo. They decided to come sooner to spend some more time with you before everyone else stole you." Carlos laughed.

Santana rested. Aunt Bianca is _definitely_ her favorite aunt and Pedro and Pablo her favorite cousins. Bianca was the first one, other than her parents and Abuelita, to find out of Santana's sexuality. She was also the first one to accept her immediately.

Pedro and Pablo were Santana's cousins whose age was nearer to hers, and perhaps because of that, they were closer. Bianca and Carlos were the youngest kids and, therefore, had kids later. For all Santana knew, her oldest cousins were grandparents by now. Ok, so that may be somewhat exaggerated, but is only so you can get the age difference.

* * *

><p>The family villa was not much different from last year. The only major change was, maybe, the added entryway Santana's uncle, Jorge, had ordered was made.<p>

She and Brittany helped the girls out of the car and soon, they were out of sight.

"Do you two need help with anything?" Carlos asked getting out of the car and closing the door.

_"No, gracias, Papa_. Brit and I will just put our stuff away and get some rest, perhaps?" Santana asked her wife. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"As you wish. I'll be in the garage. We've got a new one that needs to be fixed."

Santana knew how her father and uncle had a thing for fixing old cars. Apparently, that had inherited to some of the younger members of the family, like Pablo.

"I'll be in the kitchen making lunch." María said, entering the house and heading towards her favorite place in the house.

* * *

><p>"Alone at last." Santana smirked as she let go of her bags and practically jumped Brittany.<p>

The blonde woman laughed and kissed her wife. It had been some time since she last did that.

"Gosh, I missed your lips." She spoke quietly against Santana's full lips.

"Same here, Brit-Brit. Let's make up for lost time, shall we?" The Latina whispered pushing Brittany gently onto the bed and lying on top of her.

Things were getting heated by the second and both women loved it. Just as Brittany cupped Santana's breast through her bra and tank top, which made the woman arch her back and press her hips against Brittany's, steps echoed the all. Luckily, Santana heard them and gently pried Brittany away from her. The blonde woman groaned.

A knock on the door seemed to clear her mind and she sat up fixing her hair as Santana did the same.

"May I?"

An older woman, with skin and deep eyes like Santana's, peeked into the bedroom.

"Aunt Bianca!" Santana said jumping off the bed and hugged her aunt fiercely.

_"¡Dios! ¡Estás tan crecida!"_

_"Tía_, _ya soy adulta__."_ Santana smiled and kissed her aunt's cheek.

"Brittany, look at you!" Bianca gushed with a thick accent "_¡Que guapas están!"_

Both women smiled and blushed at the compliment. It was amazing how, despite being over 30, Santana and Brittany still managed to feel like children when Bianca was around.

"And the little one?"

"Taking a stroll." Brittany laughed "This year we let her bring a little friend, and she's showing her around."

"Ooh, another kid. Things ought to be interesting this year." Bianca muttered.

The younger women looked at her, questioning.

_"Tía_, do you want to say something?" Santana asked, eyebrow almost touching her hairline.

"Santana, _Tía_ Esperanza is coming this year."

Santana sighed. She should've known better than to hope for another peaceful summer in Puerto Rico. Aunt Esperanza must've been the one most against Santana's relationship with Brittany. She, her family and Abuelita had moved to Dorado, a town near the capital, and would rarely visit when Santana and Brittany came.

"San? Are you okay?" Brittany's eyes were worried.

"I'm okay, B. Don't worry." She smiled and then turned to her aunt "When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow evening, for the first barbeque." Santana nodded.

"Then we still have some time to get ready." She sighed again "And here I was, wanting to rest."

* * *

><p>In Puerto Rico, it was not unusual to lunch after 1.30pm. Today, the Lopezes sat at the table out in the patio at 2.00pm.<p>

Carlos sat at the right end of the table, María on his right and Santana by his left. Brittany was next to Santana, with 2 spare seats next to her, for Belle and Alex, who were still MIA. At the other end, Bianca sat with Cristina – Uncle Jorge's youngest daughter – at her left, Pablo next to her, and then Pedro.

"Where are those two?" María asked, opening a huge put filled with a traditional Puerto-Rican dish.

"Last I saw them, they were by the lake." Pablo said, taking a bite of bread.

"I'll go get them." Brittany said, excusing herself from the table and leaving the patio.

Brittany wandered through the gardens until she reached the lake. Her daughter and friend were nowhere to be seen.

"Belle! Alex!" She called "It's lunchtime, c'mon!"

"Mama!" Brittany heard Belle laugh. She headed towards the sound and saw her daughter and Alex on top of a tree. She laughed as well.

"What are you guys doing up there?"

"Talking to the birds."

"Well, come on down. It's lunchtime."

"Can you take us a picture first?"

"Of course." Brittany smiled.

Brittany was glad that, many years ago, when she dated Artie Abrams back in high school, he's incited the sense to always be carrying a camera with her. Sure, she rarely listened to what he was saying (too many words), but that one stayed, and only in junior college did she remember of the advice. Because of it, she had amazing photos of Santana and her, of Belle.

"Say "duck!" She told happily, catching her daughter rolling her eyes through the lens, but complying. Brittany chuckled. "C'mon now, let's go have lunch."

"Help me down, Mrs. P?" Alex asked.

"Of course." She stated promptly, putting her hands under the girl's armpits and pulling her down. She was closer to the ground. "Now you, Belle."

Brittany said, raising her arms towards her daughter. Belle would still have to bend; she was a few good inches higher than Alexandra.

"I can go by myself, Mama."

"I can help you, Belle. You're going to hurt yourself."

Brittany was still focused saying these words, when she saw a blur of tan skin and white – the color of Belle's dress. The girl had jumped from the tree, a height of about 12 ft!

"Oh my God! Belle?" She asked, kneeling next to her offspring.

"I'm okay, Mama. I told you I could do it." The girl said smugly.

"Uh, Mrs. P?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while Brittany had gone fetch the kids, Santana was talking to Pedro and Pablo, when Cristina, another of the meddling cousins, started a conversation.<p>

"I'm telling you, Santana, that new place Alejandro has? The best! It's like-"

"So, Prodigal daughter," Cristina "joked" turning to Santana and interrupting Pedro "how's life treating you?"

"Very well, actually." Santana responded curtly, ignoring the urge to roll her eyes. "Life's never been greater."

"Really?" The other woman asked skeptically "Even with half of your family turning their backs on you?"

"Cristina!" Bianca and Carlos said at the same time.

_"¿Que té he dicho? ¡Puedes venir más temprano si no te peleas con Santana! __¿Sí o no?"_ Bianca admonished her niece, daughter of her oldest brother.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just trying to "found" out how Santana was handling." Cristina smirked at her youngest cousin.

Once again, Santana tried to be the grownup and not cause any fight while she was in Puerto Rico, or don't throw at her cousin's face how bad her English is. She knew, now, things were going to be difficult.

"Well, you know," She proceeded with her cousin's jab "everything's been perfect: I'm a professor at SFSU and Brittany is about to make an offer on a studio she thinks it's perfect for her to continue with her dance classes. Belle's a great kid, awesome at a school and extremely good at the arts. What can I say? I've never been happier! What about you, Cristina? I heard you got a divorce. That must be tough, losing the house, the husband and most importantly, the kids-"

"Santana!" María interrupted her daughter.

_"¡__Hija de puta__!"_ Cristina bellowed, lunging at Santana from the other side of the table.

Santana, not one to stand still, lunged as well, only to be held by her father holding her with his arms around her stomach and her mother holding her hand, trying to calm her. Bianca and Pablo did the same with Cristina, except for the thing. What? The woman was a bitch!

"I will not tolerate this!" Carlos hollered, his voice vibrating through the patio and backyard "You are not children anymore, _por Dios_! Cristina, you've been warned before coming here. We expect you to behave accordingly. Santana, your daughter is about to join us. Is that how you want her to see you?"

"No." Both women murmured and sat back down.

Ever since they were little kids, things had been like this. Cristina is Uncle Jorge's youngest daughter, and was about 10 when Santana was born. She used to hang out with Santana, Pedro and Pablo, who were 3 and a year and a half, respectively, when Santana was born.

Despite the age difference, Cristina was still the 4th youngest grandkid, for her siblings Teresa e Juan were 25 and 22 years old at the time of Santana's birth, almost the same age as Santana's parents. Sure, Maya was also 13 years old when Santana entered the world, but her mother was Esperanza and she was the most secluded aunt of the bunch. She had 4 kids: Manuel, Franco, Tomás and Maya (23, 18, 16 and 13 years old) and she had this way of "trapping" her kids, which made them the most distant of the family.

"Hey, we're back." Santana looked up to see Brittany holding hands with Belle and Alex, and a smile broke through her face.

"Hey." She cooed, opening her arms for her daughter to enter the cocoon.

"Where have you ladies been hiding at?" Carlos smiled warmly, the fury from earlier vanished as he laid eyes on his granddaughter.

"We were exploring the gardens, _Abuelito_. Can't you see my explorer hat?" Belle pointed to her head and the big fishing hat that laid there.

"Where did you get that, Belle?" María laughed at her granddaughter.

"It was in the storage room."

"That was our father's, _cariña_." Carlos smiled at the girl "It had gone missing. I'm glad you found it."

"You're welcome, _Abuelito_." Belle smiled just as Santana saw something on her daughter's elbow.

"What's this?" She asked, turning Belle around so she could get a better look. Her daughter had a shameful look on her face, while Brittany smiled.

"Apparently, our explorers thought it'd be a good idea to climb up a tree and talk to some birds." Brittany laughed "They were so high up there it was hard to see them from the ground." She smirked, threading her hand through her daughter's hair.

"And how did this get here?" Santana smiled.

"Someone decided that Mama's help wasn't useful and that flying from the tree would be a better idea."

The adults, not counting Cristina, laughed.

"Why don't we go clean that up, hum?" Belle nodded and Santana led them inside the house to take care of the girl's wound.

"So, let me introduce you to everyone, okay, Alex?" Brittany smiled as she helped the other girl sit by the table. "You already now Carlos and María, Belle's grandparents, and these" She pointed to Pedro, Pablo and Cristina "are Belle's cousins."

Each of them introduced with a smile, but Cristina, that just grumbled her name.

"And this is Bianca, Belle's aunt."

"Hi." The girl smiled shyly.

"You're very pretty, Alex." Bianca smiled tenderly. The 7-years-old relaxed.

"Santana!" María called "I have to serve the food! It's getting cold."

"We're here, we're here." Santana said as she, one again, led Belle by the hand.

They sat down as María started serving everyone. Just then, Belle seemed to notice there was someone else with them.

"Pablo! Pedro!" She yelled as she left her seat and ran around the table to hug her second-cousins.

"Belle!" Pedro imitated. Pablo just laughed.

"Isn't there anyone missing?" Santana asked as she took the chance to cut her daughter's meat into even slices.

Belle looked around again and stopped at Bianca. The child giggled.

_"Tía_ Bianca!" The older woman laughed as she enveloped Belle in a loving hug.

_"¡Mira que bonita estás, Belle!"_ Belle seemed to be the only one whose compliment didn't affect as she kept on kissing Aunt Bianca's face.

_"Ay, _nobody in this house is going to eat today." María spoke lowly, emitting laughs from almost everyone.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by smoothly.<p>

On the second day of vacation, Santana and Brittany decided to take the girls to the beach and spend the day there; Santana managed to convince Brittany on how the sea always calmed her, and how she needed to be calm for her upcoming encounter with Alma and Esperanza, and consequently, the rest of the troupe.

Isla Verde was amazing. Santana always used to go there as a child and every year she came back on vacation.

"Can we go now, Mami?" Belle asked impatiently, as Santana rubbed sunscreen through the child's back.

"In a minute, _mija_. We can't risk you getting sunburned, can we?"

"No…" The child grumbled, much like Cristina had the day before.

Santana rolled her eyes: her cousin really had regressed from her adult state.

"There you go. All set." Brittany said as she was finished with Alexandra.

"Mami, Mama's done with Alex. I'm all ready too!"

"No, you're not."

"But she's whiter than me!" The 7-years-old argued as Santana rubbed her face pasty.

"Quit your whining." Santana said simply.

She took a few more minutes than necessary, and Brittany saw how much of a tease her wife was being to their daughter.

As the girls were making castles near the sea, so they could use the damp sand, Santana and Brittany were relaxing, just forgetting about all stresses at home, and also keeping an eye on the active children.

"Did I show you the picture I took of them yesterday?" Brittany asked as she was, yet again, taking pictures of the girls playing and of her and Santana.

"Hum-hum." Santana shook her head.

"It turned out great." The blonde woman said, searching the apparatus for said picture.

"Wow! It really is!" Santana agreed as she saw the photo.

Despite sun being all around, up in the tree, there was shade. Alex, on the lower branch, sat very poised almost lady-lie, something difficult to do in a tree. Belle, on the other, sat way up there; left hand holding on to the tree's body and right onto the branch where she sat, gripping her "explorer's hat", her wild curls free from the headband Brittany had given her that morning, and blue eyes piercing through the camera.

"She looks just like you, San." Brittany said, resting her chin on Santana's right shoulder.

"Curious. I think she looks just like you." Santana smiled as she kissed her wife sincerely.

While Brittany had carried Belle, she was Santana's biologically. The Latina knew, though, how much her wife wanted their baby to look like both of them. She was just ecstatic when the kid came out with the most gorgeous blue eyes – like Brittany's.

* * *

><p>For Santana, the rest of the day went by quicker than wanted, and soon she, Brit and the kids were back at the villa.<p>

It was nearing 7.30pm, and the sun was setting in the most beautiful way.

Usually, dinners held at the villa would be at 8.30pm, so they still had time to freshen up and rest for a while, the kids mostly, because they were on a high, and like that, they wouldn't last 'till dinner.

As Santana ran a comb through her daughter's wet hair, a knock on the door was heard.

"Mami, you're hurting me!" Belle complained as her hair got stuck on the comb again.

"Why are you whining so much today? You know it's not Mami's fault." Santana said as she did her best to free her daughter's hair with causing her pain.

_"¿Puedo?"_ Santana looked up, not recognizing the voice. "_Señora Lopez la esta esperando en su habitación._"

Santana's hand stilled as she heard what the other woman had said. Her _Abuelita_ had arrived. She nodded and placed the comb down.

"Mami, who was that?" Belle asked as she shook her head.

"That was Mami's Abuelita's maid, beautiful."

"You still have an Abuelita?" Despite being 7-years-old, never in her life had Belle known about Alma.

"Yes." Santana whispered "And she wants to talk with me."

"Can I go with you?"

"Not right now, beautiful. Mami needs to talk with her _Abuelita_ alone, ok?"

The child nodded and, as if sensing Santana needed, gave her Mami a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Mami." And she sprinted out of the bedroom, in searches of Alex and Mama. They needed to know about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Roughly translated:<strong>

**_Abuelito_ - Granddaddy**

**_Princesa_ - Princess**

**_Mi amor_ - My love**

**_Abuela_ - Grandma**

**_Mija_ - (endearment) My daughter**

**_No, gracias, Papa_ - No, thank you, Daddy**

**_¡Dios! ¡Estás tan crecida!_ - My God! You're so grown up!**

**_Tía, ya soy adulta._ - Auntie, I'm an adult.**

**_¡Que guapas están!_ - You're so beautiful (you two)**

**_"¿Que té he dicho? ¡Puedes venir más temprano si no te peleas con Santana! __¿Sí o no?"_ - What did I tell you? You can come earlier if you don't start a fight with Santana! Yes or no?**

**_"¡__Hija de puta__!"_ - Son of a bitch!**

**_por Dios - _my God!**

**__cariña - __sweetheart**

**_"¡Mira que bonita estás, Belle!" - _Look at you, so beautuiful, Belle.**

**_"¿Puedo?"_ - May I?**

**"_Señora Lopez la esta esperando en su habitación._" - Mrs. Lopez is waiting for you in her bedroom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I got a little carried away...<strong>

**R&R **

**Leave ideas!**

**Xo, MissAMSousa**


	4. Tidings of Joy

**Chapter 4: "Tidings of Joy"**

Belle had been sent to bed a little while ago and yet, sleep would not come to her. She was bored, that's for sure. She hated that she had to go to bed so early when some of Mama and Mami's friends were still in their house, enjoying their Christmas' party, but she really wanted that bicycle she saw a couple of weeks before and consequently, she decided to be a good girl – like she had all year.

Unable to resist any longer, she walked out of her bedroom and, being as quiet as she could, she walked the whole corridor and peeked from the top of the stairs, trying to determine if the party was still happening. It appeared that everyone had already gone home.

Smirking, she descended the stairs and looked around their spacious living-room: the fire was lit, giving the whole room a warm and cozy atmosphere, the Christmas's tree was big and beautiful with the lights she and Mama had bought shining rhythmically and the big table still held some snacks.

Suddenly, Belle had an idea. Glancing back at the Christmas' tree, it was clear that Santa still hadn't arrived to drop their gifts, because if she had happened to be a bad girl - something unlikely - her Mama and Mami had not and deserved their gifts. Checking to see if the coast was clear, she turned on the kitchen's lights and squinted a little at the sudden brightness. She opened the fridge door, tiptoeing a little and frowning at her lack of height; it would appear that at 4-years-old, to be 5 in five months, she'd be tall enough to open the door! Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, so she turned and grabbed her customary "being-taller" bench that she often used to help Mami cook and Mama bake.

When she finally managed to get a peek inside the fridge, she removed the carton of milk and closed it again. Such a big effort for such a small thing. Trying to reach the cabinets was harder, so she had to grab a chair instead and then, perch herself on the counter, something that was guaranteed to give her big trouble if her mothers saw. She took out a glass and her plastic plate, the one where she'd have her snack. Belle was a nice girl and she really liked Santa, so she filled the glass with milk and threw some awesome peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies onto the plate. Taking the snack to the living-room and dropping it by the fireplace, near the three socks there hanging, was hard work, but she managed.

She decided to wait for Santa and thank him for the great gifts he always brings them and for being such a good sport and deliver gifts to all little kids, even if some are mean. She'd already left him a snack, which was sure to make his belly full and make his ride to the North Pole more pleasant, and now, she'd write him a letter.

Getting excited, she went into Mami's study and grabbed some paper and colors – she'd also draw something pretty. She lied down by the fireplace, her body warm from the fire, the comfy jammies and the thick rug. Sticking her tongue out, she started remembering all that Mami had taught: the a, the e, the i, the o and the u and some of the main letters. She knew how to write her name and some other things, so obviously the letter wasn't going to be a masterpiece, but she made sure the drawing would.

Happy with the final result, she yawned. What was taking him so long?

Determined, little Belle headed towards the couch and grabbed the blanket there resting, bringing it to the place where she was previously. She lied back down, with her tummy facing upwards, and crossed her arms behind her head. She was really anxious and could not wait for Santa to arrive; she wanted to see him eat her cookies and milk and, most importantly, to see his reaction when he read her thanking letter.

As it was expected, little Belle fell asleep before she even finished this train of thought.

Not 45 minutes later, Santana had finished her bath and smirked at her passed out wife; it was a pity she'd have to wake her up. It was a tradition that both of them got the presents ready together.

"Brit? Wake up, baby." She whispered, caressing the blonde's face.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go get everything ready, baby. As soon as we're done, we'll come back to bed and you can sleep 'till 6, when Belle wakes up."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." The taller woman stretched, grinning at her wife, remembering their previous activities. She leaned down and kissed her softly. "Love you."

"Love you too." The Latina smiled lovingly.

As the couple exited the master bedroom, Santana stayed behind. Brittany looked at her questioningly.

"I'll meet you downstairs. Just going to check on Belle."

Brittany nodded and sauntered downstairs, very aware of her wife's gaze on her.

Santana shook her head with a smile and headed towards their 4-years-old bedroom. Just as she peeked inside and noticed the empty bed, panic striking her immediately, she heard Brittany calling her, her voice soft.

She ran down the stairs, ready to scream bloody murder and alert neighborhood of her daughter's disappearance, when Brittany made a shushing motion. She was briefly baffled until she saw her wife pointing towards the corner where the Christmas' tree and the fireplace were. Belle was there, sleeping soundly apparently, the couch's blanket covering more than half of her small body, two sheet of paper next to her, together with her crayons, a glass full of milk and a plate with cookies. She smiled at the sight.

She walked towards Brittany and, holding hands, the couple approached their sleeping beauty.

"Why do you think she's down here?" Santana whispered.

"Duh, San! To wait for Santa." Brittany replied, making her wife grin at her and kiss her face.

Santana leaned down to pick Belle up, carefully, and Brittany covered their daughter's small body with the blanket, laying a kiss on top of her head. Then, the blonde woman reached for the paper and smiled at the drawing. Belle was an artist and they were oh so proud of their little girl.

"What does it say?" Santana asked, motioning towards the letter.

"_Dare_ Santa, thank you for our _gifs_. Have a good year _wit_ your elves. Love, Belle." Both women smiled, Brittany's eyes even watering, at their daughter's intelligence. Belle had written Santa Claus a letter thanking him for their presents and wishing him a good year and, although the letter had some minor mistakes, they could not be more proud. This would be a keeper, much like the drawing of 3 little figures - one smaller - a Christmas' tree and a big, heavy someone in red – all in all, everything Belle did was a keeper for the couple.

"Let's reply." Santana said, and Brittany nodded heading quickly towards the study while the Latina, swaying, gently showered the sleeping child's face with kisses. The blonde woman came into the living-room and wrote something on paper, with several colors, like Belle had done.

"What do you think?" She asked her wife, who nodded and smiled in response.

* * *

><p>The next morning didn't come nearly as fast as it usually did, according to Belle. She ran down the stairs, not even wondering how she had ended up back in her bedroom in the first place. She called for her mothers who, not a minute later, were with her helping her opening the presents and giving each other their owns.<p>

Belle was ecstatic when she saw the bicycle she had begged for, together with some other toys.

"Belle, what's this?" Santana asked, pointing towards Belle's sock hanging on the mantel. Something was in it.

"What is it?" Brittany asked, grabbing Belle by the waist and picking her up. The small child was curious as she reached out and saw a letter and her name was in it. She gasped. Could it be?

"Can you read it?" Santana asked, knowing her daughter could already read as well as she could write; only simple sentences, of course, but she was only 4.

"I think so." Both women smiled at the look of concentration on their daughter's face. "Dear Belle, I loved your letter and was very happy to" receip- receipt? What does it say here, Mama?" The child asked Brittany.

"It says "receive", beautiful." The blonde clarified, glancing at Santana and smiling at her – it seemed that all this family did was smile.

"Dear Belle, I loved your letter and was very happy to receive it. The cookies and milk were so good! They made my day – oh well, night." Santana glanced at Brittany with her eyebrow up. The blonde shrugged. "I cannot wait to see you again next year. Lots of love, Santa." Mama, Mami! Santa left me a letter! Santa knows my name!" Both women laughed at the kid's enthusiasm.

"Of course he does! That big, old man knows everything." Brittany replied and Santana just stared and laughed at her girls, happy that another Christmas' had gone by and had been even more perfect than the previous one.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is another little one-shot, this one about Christmas. If I have the time, I might even upload a new chapter for this one and a new story (don't know if it'll be Faberry or Quinntana) before New Year's! <strong>

**Regarding my other story "Gone in the Night", I gave it some thought and, with a very endearing message from a reader, I've decided I _might_, I repeat, I _might _continue it. At least to give it some proper closure. Anyways, that'll be all from me. Hope you have an "extraordinary, merry Christmas" xD **

**Xo,**

**amfds **


End file.
